Day by Day
by Hemera Niks
Summary: Finally I realize that I'm nothing without you, I was so wrong    Forgive me..  My first fiction in Naruto! Come on and Check in!


**Day by Day**

Disclaimer: Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Fiction title : Haru-Haru (Day by Day) by BigBang (G-Dragon)

Fiction :Hemera Niks

* * *

><p>AN: Kon'nichiwa! Selamat datang di fic pertama kami di fandom ini! Semoga berkenan, Minna!

Alert(s): OOC (maybe), Chara Death, Type, Misstype, Etc

* * *

><p>Summary: Leave, finally I realize that I'm nothing without you. I was so wrong. Forgive me...<p>

* * *

><p>Normal PoV<p>

Seorang gadis berambut _indigo _menatap pria berambut_ raven_ dengan tatapan sedih. Tangan kanan sang pria, Uchiha Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil milik si gadis, Hyuuga Hinata. sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus mahkota _indigo_ milik sang gadis yang terurai indah.

Namun, tanpa mereka sadari empat orang pria sedang mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Mata milik Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Sai dan Namikaze Naruto. Naruto tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata dan Sasuke, mengingat ia adalah mantan kekasih gadis Hyuuga itu. Hatinya terasa panas melihat pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di hadapannya.

'Apa yang dilakukan Teme sialan itu dengan Hinata?' tanyanya dalam hati. Manik _sapphire_ itu terbelalak saat tangan Hinata tergerak untuk mengambil cincin berwarna platina polos tanpa ukiran yang berada di jari manis tangan kirinya, itu cincin pemberiannya. Cincin yang diberikan Naruto untuk Hinata. Hinata menyerahkan cincin platina itu pada Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan mata lavendernya yang sembab.

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya. Kiba, Neji dan Sai mencengkram pundak Naruto dan menahannya di tempat untuk mencegah akan adanya pertumpahan darah di tempat ini.

Namun usaha mereka tetap sia-sia karena Naruto dengan hati yang geram dan otak yang belum berpikir dengan jernih telah berhasil melepaskan tangan ketiga orang itu dari pundaknya. Naruto dengan kalap mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke. "Tak kusangka ternyata sahabat terbaikku diam-diam mengambil orang yang paling berharga bagiku..," ucap Naruto sambil menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke agar wajah mereka setara. "Tch, bukan urusanmu! Cepat minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto dan membuat Naruto tersungkur.

Namun dengan cepat Naruto kembali bangkit dan melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Sasuke, membuat pipi putih bak porselen itu memar.

Sementara Kiba, Sai, dan Neji yang sesaat tadi terdiam mencoba melerai Naruto dan Sasuke. Kiba dan Sai menarik Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke, sementara Neji menarik Sasuke menjauh. Tetapi Naruto dengan cepat bisa melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan Kiba dan Sai, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Naruto yang dikuasai oleh amarah menarik tubuh Sasuke dan menabrakannya ke tembok. "Kenapa kau menusukku dari belakang! Kau bajingan!" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada sasuke hingga hidung mereka saling menempel. Sasuke menyeringai.

Jari telunjuk Naruto terangkat di depan wajah Sasuke. "Seharusnya aku tau, aku tak mungkin berteman dengan iblis sepertimu!" Bentak Naruto di hadapan Sasuke dan diiringi tinjuaan keras yang kembali dilayangkan Naruto. Ketiga orang yang melerai mereka nampaknya makin kesulitan menengahi mereka karena tindakan mereka sia-sia dan hanya akan membuat mereka terluka juga. Akhirnya mereka hanya dapat melihat Naruto pergi dari tempat perkara setelah membanting tubuh Sasuke ke aspal panas.

Karena nampaknya Naruto sedang labil mereka memilih untuk mendekati pemuda Uchiha tersebut. "Sebernarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Neji dengan nada menginterupsi.

"Aku sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan dengan Hinata, sebenarnya kami hanya bersandiwara untuk membuat baka dobe itu cemburu."

Neji, Kiba, dan Sai tercekat mendengar penuturan Uchiha muda itu.

"Tapi untuk apa kalian melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Kiba penasaran. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. "Itu karena.."

* * *

><p>Memori-memori kenangan bersama Hinata mulai berkeliaran di kepala Naruto. Kenangan yang seharusnya di hapus dari kepalanya. Yang seharusnya dilupakannya, cairan bening mengaliri pipi Naruto. membuat jejak lembab di sana. "Tak kusangka.. kau begitu kejam, Hinata..," suara lirih nan serak terdengar dari mulut Naruto. "KAU TAU AKU MENANGIS SAAT INI KARNA DIRIMU! KAU TAU BETAPA BERARTINYA KAU BAGIKU!" Naruto berteriak kalap lalu-<p>

PRANG!

Ia meninju cermin di hadapannya, membanting semua benda yang tertangkap oleh matanya dan mulutnya tak henti mengucap sumpah serapah.

Kiba dan Sai mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Naruto. "Aku tak tahan melihatnya begini, bagaimanapun ia berhak tahu tentang Hinata," tukas Kiba. Namun saat baru saja ingin melangkah masuk ke kamar Hinata. Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. "Kalau kau memberitahukan padanya, aku yakin Hinata pasti tak akan senang." Kiba terdiam sesaat lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman Namikaze dan diekori oleh Sai.

* * *

><p>Sementara di lain tempat, Hinata terduduk di atas lantai kamarnya, air mata tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari kelopak matanya.<p>

"Gomenasai, Gomenasai...," ia terus menerus mengucap kalimat itu sambil terisak. Kemudian tangannya terangkat memegang helaian _indigo_ indah miliknya. Namun saat ia memegangnya helaian indah itu terlepas dari kepalanya dan terselip di antara jari-jarinya. "Kumohon... Lupakan aku, Naruto-kun."

Dan iapun terjatuh saat itu juga.

* * *

><p>Seminggu kemudian...<p>

Seorang gadis berpiyama lavender bersandar di ranjang pasien. Topi wol berwarna sama melekat di kepalanya. Senyum manis terpajang di wajah polosnya, membawa kehangatan di ruangan yang terlihat canggung dan suram.

"Kiba-kun kenapa terlihat tidak bersemangat?" tanyanya pada Kiba yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Kiba mencubit pipi _chubby_ Hinata dan tersenyum. "Sok tahu kau aku sedang bersemangat tuh!" Sementara Sasuke yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang Hinata mengelus kepala Hinata yang telah kehilangan helaian_ indigo_ dan tertutup oleh topi wol lavender. "Kau juga harus bersemangat, Hinata."

Pipi Hinata merona mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang lain dari biasanya ini. "I-Iya, t..tentu!" Hinata sedikit gugup melihat tatapan intens yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. "EHEM!" Dehaman Keras berasal dari sebelah kanan Kiba yang menepuk punggung Hinata, "Berjuang untuk di Kemoterapi, ya. Hinata-chan." Senyum Sai kali ini agak berbeda, tak terlihat palsu. Senyumnya kini sangat tulus. Hinata tersenyum menanggapi senyuman itu. Ada sedikit perasaan hangat timbul di hatinya mungkin ia sudah siap bila Tuhan sudah berkehendak untuk membawanya kembali ke dalam pangkuan-Nya.

Namun di luar ruangan terlihat seorang pria berambut coklat panjang nampak menekan beberapa tombol di pnselnya.

Calling...

Naruto

* * *

><p>Drrt..Drrt...<p>

Hyuuga Neji

Calling...

Naruto mengangkat telepon itu, "Ya, ada apa, Neji?" tanyanya dingin. " Naruto datanglah ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, Hinata terkena leukimia, sekarang ia akan menjalankan Kemoterapi kemungkinan-"

BRAKH!

Pegangan Naruto pada ponselnya melemah. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari menuju RS Konoha.

Ia tak peduli berapa orang yang ia tabrak dalam perjalanan menuju RS. Seluru pikirannya kali ini hanya terfokus pada Hinata, ya Hinata seorang...

* * *

><p>Hinata saat ini sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menjalani Kemoterapi. Namun sebelum ia memasuki ruang kemoterapi, ia menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum walau dengan wajah yang ingin menangis. "Tolong ucapkan pada Naruto agar melupakanku, Uchiha-san..," itulah permintaan terakhir Hinata sebelum pintu ruang kemoterapi tertutup.<p>

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit Naruto langsung bertanya pada resepsionis dimana letak tempat ruang Kemoterapi. Setelah menemukan jawabannya Naruto langsung berlari menuju ruang kemoterapi.

Saat tiba di depan koridor ruang kemoterapi Naruto bertemu dengan sosok pemuda _raven_, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia langsung memperlambat kecepatannya, ia sadar sekarang Hinata bukan miliknya namun nilik Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, saat Naruto ingin berjalan mendekati ruang kemoterapi, ia merasa pergelangan lengannya ditarik kuat oleh seseorang. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. 'Apa Kuso Teme ini melarangku menemui Hinata?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Jawabannya tidak.

Sasuke merogoh kantung celana jeansnya, "Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak akan pernah mencintaiku. Namun, dia tidak akan tidak bisa mencintaimu," tuturnya lalu memberikan cincin platina polos itu pada Naruto. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto teringat dengan memorinya dengan Hinata...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Naruto menyerahkan kotak beludru berwarna indigo kepada Hinata. "Bukalah...," pintanya pada Hinata. Hinata mengikuti permintaan Naruto dan mulai membuka kotak beludru itu.


End file.
